


chasing the rabbit

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Jaeger Pilots, Kitsune Kira, Werecoyote Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Even after Foxfire is manually overridden and shut down, Malia doesn't stop screaming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #536, where the prompt was "separate." also written for Femslash February and for the 'fusion' square on my Femtrope Bingo Card!

Even after Foxfire is manually overridden and shut down, Malia doesn't stop screaming. 

"Malia!" Kira yells, trying to separate herself from her locking mechanism. Finally, it releases, and she lands heavily on her feet and stumbles across the cockpit to Malia, who is thrashing against her own mechanism. Kira releases her, and Malia lands on her knees with a clang of metal against metal, arms swinging. 

"Malia!" Kira yells again, louder this time, yanking Malia's helmet off and tossing it aside. Malia's eyes are electric blue; she's still reliving the death of her sister and mother, still caught in the memory. Her fangs are jutting from her mouth, and when Kira leans in to shove Malia's hair away from her face, she almost loses a finger to them. 

If she can't bring Malia back before the technicians come in, someone might get killed. 

"Malia!" she screams one last time, and her vision turns the color of a sunset as orange foxfire pours from her skin. Finally, she manages to get through to her copilot. Malia's screams trail off, and her eyes focus in on Kira's face. The electric blue slowly bleeds out of them, until they're back to their normal brown. 

"I'm sorry," she rasps. "I thought I could control it." 

"It's okay," Kira says, pulling Malia into her arms and pressing her face into Malia's sweat-dampened hair. "I fell out of alignment first. It's not your fault."

They stay pressed together until the technicians have to gently separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
